The Mating Game
by Anna the Water Charmer
Summary: Miroku and Sango come across a scroll made by Inu no Tashio. Wonder What will it say and where's Inuyasha and Kagome? Fuedal Story


_The Mating Game_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Rating: Teen Implied sexual content.

Summary: Miroku and Sango come across a scroll made by Inu no Tashio. Wonder What will it say and where's Inuyasha and Kagome?

Character's Ages:

Inuyasha: 16  
Kagome: 16  
Miroku: 17  
Sango: 17  
Shippo: 5

_Author's Note:_ I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself. It may be a bit confusing and shorter then I had wanted it but overall I think it's pretty good. Mostly it's what I have read about mating and yeah.

* * *

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!" a feminine voice yelled.

_**Flash**_

"Hey Miroku what are you looking at?" Sango asked the monk.

The night flashed yellow as the rain pelted the old castle. Rumbling sounds echoed at the aged walls. The pungent odor of rain pierced the noses of each living thing. Decayed looking books and scrolls held the knowledge of the old. Each scroll seemed be perfectly preserved under the lord's home. A lone candle had lilted the room. The monk's disarrayed hair shined with sweat making the scene quite weird to the demonslayer's eyes.

"I am sorry Sango but I wanted to know more about Inuyasha and his heritage. But it seems I've come across something else." Miroku explained showing Sango a crisp scroll that was neatly wirtten in the penmanship of high stature.

The demonslayer's eye's widened. "Houshi-sama, What does this have to do with us?" Her voice quivering at the title that most would find undeniably impossible.

"Nothing at all my dear." Miroku had told Sango in playful matter. "Read with me will ya." He said seriously. The monk's hands willingly tried to strain against the almost impossible.

_Mating_

_When a male finds an intended mate he recognizes her scent immediately causing frustration when another claims his intended. Sometimes if under the right circumstances the males scent will mix with her own._

_Rituals are prized amongst the Youkai clans. So I am only allowed to disclose some of the most vaguest hints. I am deeply sorry._

_**Flash**_

Flashback

"Kagome you smell nice." a human Inuyasha said. His voice heavy and quiet.

"Wait I thought you were repulsed by my scent." Kagome said quietly in frantic.

"I was lying."

Flashback

"You don't get it. I AM IN LOVE WITH KAGOME." The wolf demon shouted from the cliff.

"Wait what." Inuyasha yelled.

End Flashbacks

"Kagome where are you." He sniffed the air. "I smell you Kagome. I will find you." His voice sounding rough and low from his Youkai state. The blood of his most feared yet loving victim overfilled him once more. He cackled. The chase was on.

_**Flash**_

"That sounds oddly familiar." Sango said. Her face contorted in thinking. The humidity rising to a point where sweat had accumulated against her brow. Her kimono off leaving her in her under clothing.

Mirokureplied, "Let's just keep on reading."

_Courting is a term used when a male officially intends to pursue and then mate. The bite mark then states the Youkai form has accepted courting and then nips at the neckline. Forming what is known as the court mark._

_Usually having the appearance of a scar. The intended may not know whether or not she had been bitten. Another thing that takes form in human terms is when the intended may not of been marked but his scent overpowers the female's. So that the male may not only be able to scent her but other males will probably avoid the pair._

_Verbal courting may be used but the effect of it is poor. An intended is suppose to accept the terms of mating, if the mate mark is forced and the mate did not accept. Then the mate mark under special circumstances will fade until she is free._

_**Flash**_

Flashback

"Kagome your gonna be my women." Kouga said grinning.

"Why you wolf." Inuyasha tried to say steadily.

"Hey why don't you smell like dog crap. You've been with Kagome haven't you." Inuyasha held Kagome protectively while Kouga tried to pull him off her.

End Flashback

The time traveling priestess heaved and panted. Kagome's thoughts filled with quiet fear. Her yukata was left in rags. Blood slowly dripped from her wounds giving her the sticky feeling. The sweat and humidity could not help either. _Inuyasha what is wrong with you. Suddenly I feel scared. Inuyasha... _Kagome's thoughts were suddenly halted when the noise of someone crashing the roof come through.

"Inuyasha you... your..." Kagome shivered slightly. The feeling of fear quickly evaporated as Inuyasha embraced her tightly.

"You know Kagome you smell nice." His voice said coarsely. "I'm sorry I scared you. I don't know what overcame me." The scent of happiness and joy filled his nose. The haori and under shirt was discarded so the perspiring hayou took the returning embrace lightly.

"I was scared but I forgive you." Kagome's voice shook him hard as he felt the instinct. The instinct to mate. The instinct to take her, on the same castle built by his father.

_**Flash**_

"I still don't get it." Miroku said overlooking the last part. Confusion rocked to his very core. The beating heart of the rain could not help. His robes long discarded as he rested his head to the table that held his tired head up.

"Mmmm It sounds like the intended is nipped by the male I think. You know I noticed while bathing with Kagome that she had a scar on her neck." Sango said slowly noticing the tired state of Miroku,

"You don't think that..." the monk had started. Wiping his brow he thought of the usual thing that Inuyasha would do. Sango seemed to notice the underlying message beneath his words.

They both said together hopeing someone who longed denied his feeling wouldn't do anything as court the innocent Kagome. "Not possible."

_Mating season depends on the male and the time of the year it starts. Weather patterns and the state of mind can also conflict with how the male would act during mating season. Especially if he is fighting for his life from a villain._

_Another time when a male will act like he is during mating season is when the female is in heat. How a male will act around a female varies. Maybe only the close range males can tell if she is in heat or maybe a vast amount can tell. The weather patterns and state of mind may also conflict with how a male will resist._

_Mating season usually will last from two weeks to a month at most each year. Females in heat can effect but only once in a while. Effects Vary._

_**Flash**_

Flashback

"Kagura prepare to die." Kouga yelled.

Flashback

"Ki Kikiyo." Inuyasha whispered.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy." Kagome shouted in frustration.

"Oy wench."

Flashback

_Springtime. No sign of Naraku for months. Please let Mating Season pass peacefully._

End Flashbacks

"Kagome, you remember the time of year this is." Inuyasha whispered in the priestess's ear while holding her tightly. The sentence so small yet so much meaning.

She nodded numbly. The hope of comfort couldn't last but she tried. Kagome tried to be there but she could not help it.

He continued, "Then you why I'm doing this." Inuyasha pulled away from her and ran off. The guilt and fear had absorbed him too much to notice the shards of glass ripping his flesh as he busted through the window and ran into the dead night.

Kagome looked painfully away from the broken glass and hoped for something to help ease her suffering heart. She thought pitifully as she walked towards the room she shared with the kitsene. _It hurts yet I can't stop it. The feeling of you near and the feeling of your touch. I can't help but wonder. What if you didn't stop?_

_**Flash**_

"That's very odd." Miroku scratched his head for a minute. The mixed emotions he expressed mirrored his love. Miroku recalled and spoke. "Sango, Inuyasha is a dog demon even if he is half. Maybe he wasn't playing around when he said that if I touched Kagome. He would shed..." The monk shuddered horribly. Probably thinking of the danger as he felt his life flash before his eyes. Even if he wasn't in danger.

Sango's question as simple as it was contained bewilderment. "Miroku what I find odd is that you even bothered to read this. Why would we need to know anything about mating?"

Miroku deep in thought could only give a vague answer. "To understand Sango." The pair continued where they had left off.

_During Mating season or when a female is in is heat the male will act out of the ordinary. Whether it be a mental attraction or physical, it will cause out of the ordinary example a male will feel dominance and protectiveness for intended. A male will feel the need for fights over territory. Maybe he will feel arousal for female that overcomes his own mind._

_The Youkai form may also become active during a period of a missing intended. Desire is something that may become out of hand. Mating is something not to be taken lightly._

_**Flash**_

Flashbacks

"Shut up and let me protect you." Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. The Tensuagia pulsing as if to signal what is to become.

Flashback

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her into a hug. "I'm sorry." was all he whispered before he threw her down the well.

End Flashbacks

The hayou's gleaming eyes seem to glaze over at each thought that passed his mind. Rain drowned his skin and clothes to the point where numbness made him stilled. Inuyasha's hakama had been torn when he had pierced his claws to the skin but paid no heed for he had sorrow deep within.

_Kagome, I can't control this feeling. It's so hard but I feel no pain. The rain has made me so cold. I tried to resist. I know I'll survive but it has to be done. I can't hurt you anymore. Until the season is over. _He mulled the thought several times yet it made him weak. The demon within would take over. Time was running fast. He had to get out.

But the stings of the rain kept at him. Inuyasha's vision blurred. He couldn't not yet. The binding spell could not help. It was going to happen. The only thing he could hear in his head was the rising of his body. No longer controlled by him.

_**Flash**_

"Sango if this is true then. Maybe. Just maybe Inuyasha is going through the season too." Miroku said tiredly. The storm had lightened up but the odor of smoking ashes was evident in the air. "Even if it wasn't intentional my caretaker, Mushin once told me a long time ago. That most Youkai have there mating season during the spring.." He said.

Sango's eyes seem to wallow up in fury. She spoke with a deep menacing voice that could make any lesser demon run. "And tell me Miroku why would your caretaker tell you this?" She stared and stared and stared.

Miroku replied weakly cowering from the stare. "Well he told me that beautiful Youkai would be looking for..."

Sango bopped him on the head. "I just started to read about Youkai mating and you try to give me such a small answer. Well that won't work." She wiped the invisible dust on her shoulders and carried on to read.

_Mating is something that can be done spiritually or physically._

_Spiritual mating takes place when one wants to or by accident. It is usually one of the most prized traditions in any Youkai family. Although not many mates mated spiritually._

_Physical mating is when at the climax of sex the male then places the mate mark on the intended or one he is courting. Or if they are not ready for sex he places the mate mark at anytime of day._

_The mate mark is usually placed around the neckline. It is known to be painful. If he is in courtship then the male would put the mark over the court mark. Whether it be a scar or a full blown picture it is the mate mark._

_The males are usually the ones who put the mate mark but a female can put a mate mark if she so chooses._

_For example, inu youkai mate once and they mate for life._

_**Flash**_

Kagome placed an atheistic over her wounds. She paused but continued. Small bandages were all over her body. The smell of medications was heavy in the air. Her wary eyes scanned the room and fell onto the Kitsune, Shippo. The young fox was on the old mattress. His red hair illuminated in the darkness.

Kagome chuckled. _He looks so peaceful. Unburdened by the dangers of everything. _She sighed. If only things weren't so complicated with Inuyasha. _I'd wish he'd see. I wish he'd come here._

**Bang**

_Okay maybe not so much. _She finally thought as the blood-soaked hayou turned demon stood in glory. A flash of lightning highlighted his features. His full-blown silver hair glowed dim in the room. The ears that always tweaked at every sound. And his chest muscles that always puffed out when he was praised. He was beautiful.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome called timidly. Her heart pounding. The rains own beat seem to sych with hers. Yet the fox demon still remained asleep. Wonder why?

"You know damm well why I'm here wench." Inuyasha's demon spoke low but clear. He took a step forward. She took a scooted backward. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. Forward. Back...

Her back hitted the wall with a thud. The towering demon stood overhead. His eyes that glowed red seem to have little emotion. "No where left to run, wench." She grimaced. The words were like the last. "And you know what." The demon said. His long nail stroked her cheek.

"What?" Kagome said defiantly.

"Even with that nasty medicine you still smell nice." Inuyasha said. The warm gold eyes seemed shock at their position. The finger that still remained on her cheek. "Did I do anything Kagome? I tried so hard not to hurt you." He glanced at the bruises and cuts he gave her. The medicine clogged up his nose but he had hurt her.

"Well I guess I'll be off." Inuyasha stated. He got up to go but...

Kagome's hand stopped him. He looked at her. Eyes so warm and loving. Her petite body that laid in the corner. "Inuyasha why are you leaving?" Kagome asked. She rose to get up. The caress of his hand turned to his ears. "Do I really brother you that much?" said so full of concern.

"No you don't." He replied softly. The ears that were tweaked ever so gently was like the soft breeze.

"Then why do you run?" She asked once more. Her breath hot on the hayou's neck. A

crawling sensation traveled to both stomachs. Inuyasha said in contentment, "Because I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to." Kagome sighed and letted go. His ears drooped.

"Kagome did I do something wrong?" Inuyashaasked with child like innocence. His ears drooped as he smelt tears. _What have I done?_

_**Flash**_

"Miroku wake up." Sangoyelled. The monk had been knocked out as soon as they had almost finished. But there was also a problem. The haunting cryptic words at the final paragraph. The ones the monk had not read because he had fallen asleep. The storm had swayed but the thunder had not halted. A smell of sea salt entered Sango's nose. She sighed.

_I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are up too._ She thought.

Sango sighed once more. Miroku's snores pounded her head as she proceeded to exit her room to think. Her slim legs felt the smooth fur of the fire cat neko, Kirara. She smiled. Kirara's miniature cat form looked at her with red snake-like eyes. Little purrs resounded from the throat of the neko as Sango's hand petted her head.

"Come Kirara, Let's sleep." she said holding out her hands so Kirara could jump into them. But even though she was almost in dreamland, the last paragraph seemed to echo in her mind.

_As I close this scroll, I think of the people who may learn from this. I only hope that no one will get hurt. For my sons Sesshomaru or Inuyasha may read this be forewarned the dangers of mating. If your inner demon isn't under control. You may hurt the one you love. Like I had so long ago._

_Lord of the Western Lands Inu no Tashio_

_**Flash**_

_Inuyasha you dolt. Why can't you see that maybe I do want to mate with you. _Kagome sniffled. Her face dribbled with tears. The saline scent radiated from her. The wounds that had been covered with tears burned. She cried for the sake of Kami. She cried because of pain. Kagome cried because she was in love. Inuyasha's confusion had only doubled the sorrow in her giving heart.

While the girl wallowed in sadness; the boy could only think. Inuyasha tried to wonder. But his mind could only wander so much. _Was she mad? Was she sad. Was I the cause of it? _The thought made the situation worst. But before he knew it Inuyasha crawled over to her grabbed her arm and moved Kagome to his lap.

The storm had eased and the dark had claimed over them. Kagome's eyes looked towards her captor. He saw and looked into her eyes. The trusting eyes that made him queasy. _Why does she trust me so easily? I'm nothing but a hayou. But she still likes me. Why? _He thought.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said breaking his train of thought. "Yeah Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you run?" She questioned. The simplicity of the question shocked him. _Why won't_

_he answer? Is he afraid? _Kagome thought after his period of silence. Her hand rose to his cheek. She tried a different question. "Inuyasha, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you wench." Inuyashaanswered looking at her in puzzlement. " What's there not to like?" He added.

"Not likethat I mean. Do you like _like _me?" She said emphasizing the second like.

Inuyasha felt trapped. What was he going to say? "Oh well. Maybe. I well..." Kagome quirked her brow. "You... What." She urged.

"Maybe I do..." Inuyasha tried to say but couldn't quite word it. Kagome grew impatient. _This guy is bad at answering things like this. Why can't he just say he likes me like he does ramen? It's not that hard. Well I haven't said it to him but... _She stopped when she felt something warm at her mouth.

_**Flash**_

Miroku awoke as a loud thunderclap sounded from the starting climax. He yawned and wiped the dry drool from his cheek. His eyes hazed for a minute as he checked the surroundings. Miroku tried to remember but all he could really recall was Sango talking to him then blacking out.

He groaned getting up. A stinging pain hit his left calve as he stood. Miroku chuckled. _I must of crossed my legs together. _He thought. Then he looked at the scroll he had fell asleep on. It was the scroll about mating. Miroku started to reread the scroll but stopped at the end where the ink was smudged.

_Strange I could of sworn that a extra paragraph was there. _He thought only thing left on the scroll was the signature of the Western lord_. _Miroku shutted his eyes before being coaxed into unconsciousness.

_Lord of the Western Lands Inu no Tashio_

_**Flash**_

And just as the kiss came it went away. They looked at each other frozen in time. The storm's reign had started up again and the rumbling shattered the atmosphere. Wide-mouthed Inuyasha just kept the intense gaze as instinct once again started to react.

Kagome's lips stayed pursed as her cheeks grew crimson. Her face so close to the half-demon. Eyes locked to where just one lean would make her kiss him again. Inuyasha laid heavy against her. His pelvic region felt an odd sensation as he smelled a hint of arousal radiating from Kagome. He stood.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I kissed you." Inuyasha spoke quietly.

Kagome couldn't take anymore of his ignorance. "Inuyasha hasn't it ever occur why I ever stood by you side? Why I comforted you? I want you to take me, you baka." She screamed. Standing still Inuyasha mouth hanged agape.

But he also looked mystified too. "Kagome what do you mean by take you?" He asked. She smiled and walked up to him. "I want to mate with you, Inuyasha. I don't care what you say. I love you. I love you as a hayou." Kagome said leaning up to kiss him.

"I guess I'll stay hayou for you a little longer." Inuyasha mumbled before kissing her. His hands traveled to the opening of her yukata and ripping it with his claws. Kagome gasped causing Inuyasha to have an opening put his tongue in her mouth. There arousal peaked but the night is very young for our lovers.

_**Flash Boom**_

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." A child's voice screamed. The birds chirped as the abandon castle seemed to glow as opposed to last night. Warm rays of light from the sun's high point warmed the ground. It would be a great and beautiful day if you didn't count questions driving your head crazy.

Now we close into the old castle of Inu no Tashio. A kitsene wide emerald eyes seemed to question the couple cozy in bed. "Kagome how come you smell so much like how my parents did when they would lock me out of there room." Shippo asked. Kagome hid behind the blanket while Inuyasha grumbled and went to get his hakama.

"Shippo it's nothing you should care about." Inuyasha answered and brightened when he found his undershirt and haori patched up.

Then a voice had interrupted Kagome's search for her yukata. "May Kami-sama betray my eyes. Inuyasha mated with Kagome."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ So there's gonna be another chapter that mostly tells of people's reaction so you might want to be alerted for that. I hope you review and tell me what ya think.

_-Arigatou Anna_

P. S. If you have any questions I'll happily answer them in the sequel chapter. Bye. :


End file.
